Jinpachi Nezu
Jinpachi Nezu is the head of a band of pirates controlling Lake Biwa. He starts a friendship with Kakei after they meet during his travels, and the two swear an oath of brotherhood. Personality He likes to have a free spirit and hates being being tied down. He loves sake (liquor), women and his ship to no end. His partner is a black panther, Veronica. Appearance He has dark skin, black hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes. Plot H e first appears when Saizo and the others are in a pinch and saves them from death. On board his ship, they find Kakei who says that he told Jinpachi to save them. Nezu then makes to means to hide his love of women, even mistaking Yuri for a woman and then being shocked right after he was told he was a guy. Isanami tells him that she's a girl too, but Nezu rejects her because of her small chest much to her dislike. He then tells the others that if they can drink all the barrels of sake he has prepeared, then they can stay on his ship, something everyone agrees to do. Everyone ends up drinking more than they can handle (except for Saizo and Kakei) and end up g etting drunk and fall alseep on the deck soon after. After having a short conversation with Yukimura , he warms up a little to him and even puts his jacket over Yukimura to protect him from the cold. After that, Nezu and Veronica go back to Ueda to join the Braves, which has now acquired a tenth person, making it complete. Jinpachi, on the other hand, is just interested in Juzou's promised 'gorgeous buxom blonde' within the Braves, Anastasia. Unfortunately, in the same night he arrived at Ueda, Ana was revealed as a traitor. Despite that, Jinpachi still attended on Yukimura's call and learns about Isanami's true nature. The next day, Jinpachi was seen fishing with Veronica. Unfortunately, the pond he's fishing was frozen by Ana, who had her orders to kill every Braves. Rather than angry at the betrayal, Jinpachi became enthusiastic in fighting her, wanting to know her better. During the fight, however, despite Ana claiming that she's as cold as ice, Jinpachi could guess that Ana was actually a very confused woman and her ice queen facade was melting. This was rebuked thoroughly and Jinpachi ended up frozen. However, Ana has yet to know most of Jinpachi's traits, thus missed a vital part, enabling Jinpachi to electrocute her into unconsciousness and breaking away from the ice. Due to his overall interest in her, Jinpachi spared her rather than killing her like the rest of the Braves did with their enemies. After Ana woke up and ended up in distraught over fighting over a fake heirloom and that she's now a traitor, Jinpachi suggests that she can start over and be a free spirit like him, being able to do whatever she pleases. The offer was accepted, and Jinpachi and Anastasia soon became travelling partners, although they both only watched Ueda Castle from afar rather than rejoining the Braves. Abilities He possesses the power to manipulate lightning at will and has incredible strength. Seen when he is able to blocks Miyoshi's blow with one hand, then taking him down with one bolt of lightning soon after. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Brave 10 Category:Alive